The One and Only Kacie Danes
by MissGilmore922
Summary: This story takes place 13 years in the future with Lorelai and Luke Married. They have a 13 year old girl named Kacie Marie Danes. Now that Kacie is worried about Softball and School will she be able to keep up with her new boyfriend Jamie?
1. Teenage Girl

First of all I do not own any of the original Gilmore Girls characters.

Now: I've been thinking for a while that I wanted to write a Gilmore Girls story but today I'm finally going to start it. It's my first story so I hope you like it.

OK here is some back round info about this story: Its 13 years in the future. Lorelai and Luke are married and have a kid named Kacie Marie Danes. She is 13 years old and is the best in her class. Her grade point average is 4.0. She also plays on the Stars Hollow 7th grade Softball Team. Luke is her one on one coach. Ok so now I will introduce the people.

Lorelai- she is 49 years old, still working at the Dragonfly

Luke- he is 49 or 50ish and is still working at Luke's

Rory- she is 33 years old and is married to Jess

Jess- he is 33 years old and is publishing books

Alyssa- is Jess and Rory's kid. She is 6 years old and goes to Stars Hollow Elementary

Kacie- she is 13 and is Lorelai and Luke's kid. She is on The Stars Hollow Softball team

Jamie: is Kacie's newly boyfriend. They have been going out for 2 weeks. He plays on the Stars Hollow Baseball Team.

Jenna: one of Kacie's best friends. She goes to Stars Hollow Middle School and is also on the softball team.

Ellen: Ellen is also Kacie's best friend. She's on the Stars Hollow Track team. But comes to all of Kacie's Softball games

Ok for now those are all of the characters. If I put in some new one's I'll make sure to put them up at the beginning of the chapter.

(Friday morning in the Danes House)

(Kacie's alarm clock goes off)

Beep Beep Beep Beep

Kacie: ahh stupid fuzzy alarm clocks!

(Throws the clock against the wall)

In the Kitchen

Luke: Morning Hun

Kacie: uh hey (rubs the sleep off her eyes)

Luke: you look beat. What time did you go to sleep?

Kacie: oh you know 2ish

Luke: no wonder you look that way. Here's some coffee

Kacie: thanks. Where's mom?

Luke: she's still in bed

Kacie: ok thanks ( heads upstairs)

(Kacie tip toes into her mom's bathroom)

Kacie: now lets see where is that under eye stuff?

Kacie: here it is!

(Lorelai walks up behind her)

Lorelai: boo!

Kacie: ahh falls right down

(Lorelai pulls her up)

Lorelai: what wrong with you?

Kacie: nothing just tired that's all

Lorelai: well ya you have been tired lately

Kacie: well Softball has been taking up all my free time and homework is endless and sometimes I feel like I can't do this anymore.

(she walks over to Lorelai's bed)

Kacie: I I just wish (tears start falling from her eyes) I wish I could be a teenage girl sometimes…

Sorry to leave you guys off there. Review Review! And if you have any idea's tell me! thanks


	2. Hit Hard

So I don't have a lot of reviews yet! But come on people review I need to know if I should keep writing or not.

I have some new characters…

Coach Crandall: he is Kacie's main Softball coach (also called Coach C)

Coach Johnson: he is the assistant coach (also called Coach J)

(Outside on the softball field after school on Friday)

After a long day at school it was finally time for Kacie's favorite part of the day it was Softball time. But Kacie still had one thing in her mind. Her talk with her mom this morning.

_Lorelai: what wrong with you?_

_Kacie: nothing just tired that's all_

_Lorelai: well ya you have been tired lately _

_Kacie: well Softball has been taking up all my free time and homework is endless and sometimes I feel like I can't do this anymore._

_(she walks over to Lorelai's bed)_

Kacie: I I just wish (tears start falling from her eyes) I wish I could be a teenage girl sometimes…

_Lorelai: Kace come here._

_(Kacie walks over to her mom)_

_Lorelai: I know this must be hard on you. But look what great of a athlete you are. You're the best on your team. Heck you're the best Softball player I've ever seen. _

_Kacie: yea but that's because I don't have a life. All my time is spent on softball and school. I don't get anytime to spend with Jamie._

_Lorelai: how bout we talk to your dad after school today. Now lets wipe those tears away and put on a happy face._

_Kacie: thanks mom I better go _

Lorelai: bye Hun see you later 

Coach C: come on girls lets go out to the field and throw

(All the girls start running to the field)

Back at the Danes house

Luke: come on Lor we don't want to be late. We need to see are star player in shape

Lorelai: ya Luke about that

Luke: yea?

Lorelai: well I talked to Kacie this morning and she well she kind of had a meltdown

Luke: what do you mean meltdown?

Lorelai: she was upset because she doesn't think she has a life

Luke: of course she does she has a perfect life

Lorelai: she means she was to spend time with that boyfriend of hers

Luke: oh I see well schools almost over so then she should have some more time

Lorelai: yea o crap it 5 till come on we have to go

Luke: yea come on

(At the softball field)

5:00pm game time

Coach C: on the count of 3! 1 2 3. Go Bears!( by the way that's the only name I could think of as a mascot lol)

Coach J: ok Kacie your going to pitch, Jenna you go to first, and everyone else go to your normal positions and Kacie you can warm up with me

Now the first batter is up to bat. And the pitch. Strike 1!

Lorelai&Luke: way to go Kacie!

Kacie: I can do this I can do this

And the next pitch. And she hits it. Meadow gets the ball and throws it to Jenna! And she's out of there.

Kacie: Come on girls! 2 outs play a first!

Here we go. Ball 1. 1 and 0

Strike 1

Strike 2

And a strike 3! Woah great job Kacie (the bears scream)

(Now the girls are waiting to bat)

Jenna: here lets start a cheer. Kacie you start one

Kacie: ok here it goes

Kacie: HEY NY NAME IS KACIE AND YOU KNOW WHAT I GOT?

The whole team: WHAT DO YOU GOT?

Kacie: I GOT A TEAM THAT'S HOTTER THAN HOT

Whole team: HOW HOT IS HOT?

Kacie: GRANDSLAMS AND HOMERUNS TO

Whole team: uh huh uh huh

Kacie: were going to beat the whoopee's out of you!

Whole team: ALRIGHT OK

Coach C: k Kacie your on deck

Kacie: ok

Kacie watches as Jenna bats and hits a double. Then she goes up to bat

The ball is inside. Ball 1

The pitcher unwinds and throws a

Ball Hit batter takes first base

Kacie got hit with the ball and is have trouble running

Coach Johnson is on first base

Coach J: are you ok?

Kacie: uh I guess

Coach J: ok just making sure

Now Meredith is up to bat

And she it's a line drive straight to second base

Now Kacie is running full speed to second base as the ball goes slamming into her ankle and she falls straight to the ground.

Lorelai: oh my god is she ok?

Coach C: TIME OUT!

Coach Crandall runs to second base to see Kacie holding her ankle

Coach C: Kacie can you hear me?

Kacie: it kills I need I need

Coach C: you need?

Kacie: I need my my my MOM!

Coach Crandall goes running to get Lorelai

Lorelai: what's happening is she ok?

Coach C: she says she needs you

Lorelai: Luke come with me

Lorelai&Luke and Coach Crandall go running to second base

Kacie: mommy my leg it won't move

Lorelai grabs Kacie into a hug as she is lifted into the ambulance

It was the longest chapter I wrote so far

Hope you like it

Review please!


End file.
